


The Dragon in Me

by JinKisaragi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinKisaragi/pseuds/JinKisaragi
Summary: After Estinien leaves Ishgard he remembers his past when the dragon inside awakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there o/  
> This is my first fanfic! I love the relationship between Aymeric and Estinien and was excited to write my first fic about them.  
> (pls don't judge me, I'm German :P)

Pain. Blood thirst. Revenge. Love.  
  
These things have been tormenting me for months. After the Warrior of Light freed me from Nidhogg, I knew it was not over. I left Ishgard to find a solution.   
Nidhogg was still inside me. He fills himself with my strength. I fight him, because I do not want to lose. Not again.

_Aymeric!_   
  
I want to see him. I want to touch him. I want to lick him. I want to be a part of him. I want to eat him. Savage him. Swim in his blood.   
  
_No._

_I can't do that._   
_I can’t._   
_I don’t want that._   
_I love him._   
_And I could never tell him._

I see black, my vision is blurred.

 

* * *

 

Nidhogg's drawings spread over the dragon rider’s body. Wings emerge painfully from his back and spread. Horns thrust out of his skull.  
Estinien shouts. Deep in the dragon's nest, he takes the form Nidhogg’s dragon body mixed with his own. Black scales spread over his skin, his eyes become blood-red.

 “I AM AWAKE!”  
  
With a powerful thrust Nidhogg flies into the sky and spreads out his wing, taking control over Estiniens body.   
  
“MY REVENGE HAS COME!” 

The dragons gathered around the hybrid coming from Nidhogg's remaining power, and roared to pay homage to his return. He flies to Ishgard with his powerful wings.

 Estinien remembers times past, caught in the darkness, that evening when he and Aymeric first approached.

 

* * *

 

The cold winds of the highlands howled through the Ishgardian night sky and whipped at the window shutters in the city. There were often days like these, but this would not keep Estinien from sneaking into Aymeric's apartment. He did it so often to get rid of the boredom, because after all Aymeric was his only friend.

 

"Hey, Aymeric are you awake?", he whispered into his ear.  
  
The archbishop's son grumbled and grimaced his face.   
  
"Estinien? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."   
  
The dragon rider leaned over him to look into the ice-blue eyes of his friend, his white hair falls upon the cheek of the future Grandmaster of Ishgard.

 

"I have to tell you something."  
  
His heart beat as loud and louder than ever before. As if his breast would burst into a thousand pieces. He never felt like that before. Excited. Nervous. Heated.   
  
Carefully he approached his tender lips to show him what he really felt. Fear flowed through his body. Fear of being rejected.   
Suddenly he felt warmth flowing through his cheeks. Aymerics hand gently stroked his face. But then his nervousness fell into a deep dark abyss and was let off his shoulders.

 

Filled with passion and warmth, the lips of both met and united. Their tongues played together and the saliva mixed.  
  
The warmth within developed a heat. Heat which stimulated and directed his body. He got the sensation to undress himself and his opposite as well, tearing down Aymeric’s shirt and his own.

 

Deeply he put his two fingers into Aymeric’s hole and moved them back and forth as well as out and about. Aymeric groaned, his hands ripped the bedsheets while Estinien sucked on his nipples and played with his tongue.  
  
Estinien felt how Aymeric became moist, his moaning heated him even more, infinite lust arose inside of him. Lust to bring Aymeric to scream, to spread him and to fill him with his juice. He pulled his fingers out of Aymeric to kiss him around his neck. Aroused, he rubbed his penis against Aymeric's hole.   
Excited, Aymeric put both his arms around Estinien's neck.

 

Tense and full of pleasure, Aymeric begged and begged him to push him deep as far as possible and to show him what the dragon rider felt for him.  
  
The night would never end, he thought, as he approached Aymeric devotedly, and gave him a long time to moan and scream.

 

* * *

 

He smiles at the thought of this sweet memory and the time with Aymeric when he was already Grandmaster. While he trained as a dragon rider, he lost sight of him but he knew that Aymeric was watching from time to time.  
  
A tear rolls down his face at the thought of never seeing him again.   
  
_A light._

 

He rises self-confidently and runs with full force to the light to reach it.  
  
He doesn’t know how long he has stayed in this darkness, but he knows that now the chance has come to leave this place.   
  
_Faster!_

_I have to get out of here quickly. I have to go to him!_   
  
The light is getting smaller the closer it gets.   
  
Blood-red. It turns blood-red.   
  
Slowly he stretches out his hand to the light. Blood flows out of the dyed light

and pulls him backwards, his vision clears. Desperately he fights and tries to grab the blood-red colored light.  
  
_I can’t make it !!_   
  
He fights to the light, struggling for air, tormented by darkness and pain.   
  
Tense, he closes his eyes with pain, suddenly everything is empty.   
Pain and agony gone,  blown away.

 Blood fills his lungs and stomach. He slowly opens his eyes. Fire. Chaos. Destruction. Ishgard is in ruins. Ascending flames. Smoke and smudge everywhere. Dragons in the sky fighting with the Dragon Rider Brigade. It rains ashes from the heavens.  
  
In all the destruction he sees two bright blue eyes. His pitch black hair, otherwise neatly trimmed, ravages. His ivory-colored skin, blood-red from the battle.

 Aymeric looks down at him, looking down at Estinien with horror and anxiety.  
His sword is deep in the breast of the dragon-rider.

_He defeated him and freed me. Freed me from Nidhogg._

 

 "Aymeric", he groans in pain.  
  
"I am sorry. I ... I was too weak."   
  
Aymeric's eyes fill with tears that trickle down on Estinien's cheek.   
  
"Es..Estinien !!!" he roars weeping.   
  
Estinien gently puts his hand on Aymeric’s cheek.

 "I ... wanted to tell you for a long time, Aymeric."  
  
"Stay awake my friend! Don’t speak! I don’t want to lose another friend!"   
  
A gentle smile spreads over the dragon rider’s face. It was the first smile Aymeric ever saw of him - and it was just for him.

  
"I ... have always loved you, my friend."   
  
"I love you too, Estinien. I love you deeply."

 

His eyes closed and his body stopped moving.

  
  
His heart stopped. Forever.

 

* * *

 

The attack of Nidhogg's dragon army was over. Ishgard mastered them with all their might, under the direction of the Grandmaster. Aymeric and the Ishgardians began the reconstruction of the city.

  
For a year I have been looking down at Ishgard and watching my dear friend Aymeric de Borel.   
  
Large snowflakes trickle into the city in the highlands and I look at Aymeric as he visits my grave with a bouquet of Nymeia lilies to place them there.

  
Never in my life - or the afterlife - have I ever been so happy.


End file.
